This invention relates to scaffolding structures and systems and more particularly to sectional metal scaffolding structures and systems which provide a deep cantilevered work deck adjacent to the building facade and an adjoining drive-through passageway for motorized construction equipment.
The basic building block of sectional scaffolding systems is the load-bearing panel. Load-bearing panels are generally rectangular, planar units which can be vertically stacked to form multilevel structures. Typically the panels are constructed of two tubular legs coupled together by a variety of cross pieces. Some designs include an opening large enough to permit a person to pass through parallel to the building facade.
In conventional scaffolding systems vertically stacked sets of load-bearing panels are arranged perpendicular to the facade of a building. Horizontally adjacent sets of panels are generally spaced about 6-8 feet apart. Scaffolding planks extend horizontally between the adjacent panels so as to provide a work area between the panels which is generally about 4-5 feet deep. While the prior art panels with openings can permit persons to pass through, they are not large enough to accommodate vehicles such as motorized buggies and pallet handling equipment.
Access to the building facade in conventional scaffolding structures is generally provided by a work deck which is supported by ancillary brackets attached to the inner legs of the panels. The work decks are typically only 1-2 feet wide, which is rather restricted for the performance of construction and maintenance tasks. Such work decks cannot accommodate any sort of practical vehicular traffic.
Load-bearing panels used in conventional scaffolding systems typically employ panels with a tubular legs of approximately 15/8" diameter and approximately 0.093" wall thickness. This allows for working loads of 2500 to 3500 pounds, depending upon the structural efficiency of the leg bracing, at a required 4:1 safety factor, which permits only 3 or 4 levels of decking to be utilized.
It is an object of this invention to provide a scaffolding system with a drive-through passageway wide enough to accommodate motorized vehicles and work decks of sufficient width to facilitate enhanced freedom of movement of men and materials at and along the building facade.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a scaffolding system which can accommodate a substantially increased number of work deck levels.
Still another object of the invention to provide an improved scaffolding system which overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art while permitting the integration, without modification, of conventional ancillary construction equipment, e.g., hoists, dirt chutes, stairs, etc.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple tie-back system for anchoring the scaffolding system to the building structure which readily accommodates differential expansion of the scaffolding structure relative to the building while safely transferring wind and other external loads to the building structure.